


Insatiable

by CptEmie



Series: Ambiguous Inquisitor Series [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Sex with love, beardy sex, look it's sex, my hand slipped and out came some delicious blackwall times, what can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptEmie/pseuds/CptEmie
Summary: Blackwall and the Inquisitor take some alone time for themselves.





	Insatiable

It took longer than she’d like to admit for her breathing to return to some semblance of normal. For the deep, gasping gulps of air to subside into rhythmic waves of in and out. When she was finally approaching normal again, he laid her gently down against the blankets and pillows and traced his fingers down her sides, never quite letting her slip out of his touch but not inundating her with too many new sensations on over-sensitive flesh.

But he was incessant – insatiable – and by now she shouldn’t have been surprised. His lips trailing down her jaw to her neck and then further down along her collar bone, never staying anywhere for too long but making an impression on every inch of her that they danced across.

She couldn’t help the little moan that escaped her, nor the little giggle that bubbled up after it as his lips trailed kisses down between her breasts, skin tingling under tickling beard hairs as he went.

“Wait,” she groaned halfheartedly, batting at his shoulder. “I give up. You win. I have to get dressed.”

“I’m sorry, my lady,” he mumbled against her skin. “But I believe your exact words were ‘until you’re good and done with me’.” A low chuckle rumbled through him, the kind of deliciously sinful laugh that made her toes curl. “I’m not in the least bit sorry to say that I’m nowhere near done with you, yet.”

“You’re trying to kill me, aren’t you?” She teased, eyes fluttering shut as he gently licked the underside of each of her breasts before going lower – hot, open-mouthed kisses splayed across her stomach.

“That would hardly be helpful, my lady,” he grasped her hips, holding her still so she couldn’t squirm away from him – her stomach was littered with ticklish spots as much as it was with ones that would make her sigh, and he intended to find each and every one. “How am I to enjoy having my wicked way with you if I don’t have your lovely moans as a reward?”

“You’re evil,” she accused, swallowing a groan. He’d abandoned teasing her again in favour of settling himself between her thighs, and was nudging her legs apart with a few insistent movements of his hands.

He lowered his head, pressing a slow, sweet kiss against the inside of each of her thighs. “I can’t recall you ever complaining before, my lady.”

“Thom…” she tried for her best warning tone, but it came out in a small strangle.

He just chuckled – low and throaty and wicked – and kept going.


End file.
